princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Senri Chitose
Background Senri Chitose (千歳千里, Chitose Senri) is a regular of the Shitenhōji tennis club. He is revealed to have a younger sister in elementary school, Miyuki, who is also a strong tennis player. Senri is played by Ryūko Isogai and Masashi Ōyama in the musicals. Appearance Chitose has thick long black hair and dark eyes, and is dark skinned like several other Kyushu Players. With the height of 194cm, Chitose is the tallest middle school player in the series (there are highschoolers and coaches taller than him in Shin Prince of Tennis), and outside of tennis is constantly shown wearing geta (traditional Japanese sandals). Personality Senri is described by his sister to "live life on a whim," meaning that he is very capricious. Chitose has shown to be humble and observant, noting that his victory against Tachibana was because Tachibana purposely did not aim for his weak side. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Known as the Two Wings of Kyūshū, last year, Chitose and his close friend Tachibana Kippei dominated their region and powered Shishigaku to a semifinal appearance at the Nationals. Their bright future hit a snag when during an intra-squad match, Tachibana's Abare Dama injured Chitose's right eye. Chitose's impaired vision forced him to quit the team, and as an atonement, Tachibana also quit tennis. Fortunately, their tennis careers were far from over. Chitose, even though he never recovered full visual acuity, joined Osaka's Shitenhōji while Tachibana became a part of Tokyo's Fudomine. Ever since Chitose attained Muga no Kyōchi , he spent a lot of time researching the technique and learned that there are three doors beyond Muga. Nationals Although he was able to open one of the doors, he was unable to gather enough courage to step through that door until the match against Tachibana. After their match, Chitose resigned from Shitenhōji, but Watanabe Osamu refused to accept his resignation and much to his delight, asked him to play Tezuka Kunimitsu, pitting his Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) against Tezuka's Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Hard Work). However Tezuka is able to activate Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami as well, which Chitose had believed impossible since the two doors are very different, one focusing the power of Muga physically and the other mentally. During the match, Chitose realized that by believing the two doors to be mutually exclusive, he had subconsciously limited his evolution. He later participated in the Yakiniku Battle with Seigaku and the other schools, and was knocked out in the first round. The next day, he was present at the stadium with his teammates to watch the finals matches between Rikkaidai and Seigaku. Prior To U-17 Camp It is shown that during the Another Story OVA, Shitenhouji have a joint training session with Seigaku at Shitenhoji. During this time, Chitose is playing chess against elderly people elsewhere, further showing that he lives life 'on a whim' like his sister said. He later appears towards the end of the training session later on once Kaido Kaoru had finally understood what it means to be Seigaku captain while other players were rallying. U-17 Camp Atobe and fellow 5th Court members.jpg|The 3rd Court say farewell to Tezuka. Chitose during the Team Shuffle.jpg|Chitose in action in the Team Shuffle. Chitose is invited to the U-17 Camp along with his Shitenhouji teammates and several other Middle Schoolers. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Chitose like several other middle schoolers accepts a challenge from a High Schooler for the ball he obtained. Chitose effortlessly defeats his opponent. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. Chitose pairs with Tooyama Kintaro. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. Fortunately, Tooyama ventures off with Echizen Ryoma to challenge the strongest 2nd String High Schoolers. This results in Chitose winning his tie-break as a resullt of Tooyama's unintended forfeit. Chitose then easily defeats his next High School opponents and reaches the 5th Court along with Tachibana Kippei, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Ishida Gin, Akutagawa Jiro, Kite Eishirō, Akutsu Jin and Liliadent Krauser. Since all the middle schoolers that won their tie-breaks win their shuffle matches, it results in all members of the 6th Court and 5th Court being Middle Schoolers except for Oni Juujiro The Gate Keeper who is known for staying in the 5th Court to strengthen the lower courts. Oni decides to request the 5th Court be put forward for a Team Shuffle where the winning team replaces the losing team regardless of the players that lost. Team Shuffle Chitose pairs up with longtime friend Tachibana Kippei in Doubles 1 for the first time in over a year against who is at the time the strongest High School Doubles pair of the 2nd String Washio Issa and Suzuki Shun pair. The two are equal until Chitose and Tachibana bring out their special shots the Kamikakushi and the Abare Dama respectively. In reaction to this, Washio and Suzuki bring out Synchro. Despite this, Chitose and Tachibana are surprisingly even with them and the game finishes 7-6 with Chitose/Tachibana pair losing by luck. Shocking the rest of the camp. Due to Irie Kanata allowing his encounter with Atobe in Singles 1 of the Team Shuffle be a draw for his own amusement, it allows the reserve game to take place. Oni surprisingly takes part in the reserve role and crushes the 3rd Court's Takei Toshio. Making the 5th Court replace the 3rd Court which results in Chitose becoming a member of the 3rd Court. Shortly after the Team Shuffle, Chitose and the rest of the camp are there to see the shock news that 2nd Court were defeated and replaced by the Middle School losers who came from the Mountains. Foreign Expedition Group Challenge Chitose is present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results *'NOTE-1', Chitose won due to Tooyama leaving the matches area and missing his match. Which resulted in Tooyama's forfeit. Playing Style and Techniques [[Muga no Kyōchi|'Muga no Kyōchi']] (無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) ' : A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Chitose is one of the first players to attain this state. Its weakness is that the ability to copy the opponent comes from the body, not the brain, and as a result, wears out one's body out further than usual since most techniques are beyond what a : person can execute. Due to his researches, he was able to learn that it has 3 doors. : : 'Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) : Knowing the existance of Muga no Kyōchi's three doors, yet was unable to muster the courage to walk through them until he played aganst Shintenhouji. He was able to unlock this technique during his match with Tachibana. With the Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami, the user directs the energy of the Muga no Kyōchi to one's brain, which gives them a higher level of foresight. This can allow Chitose to be able to tell how many shots the current rally will take and who will win the point. Kamikakushi'' (''Spirited Away) : Chitose hits a ball with a high-level topspin, which allows the ball to suddenly rise upward after it bounces, which gives the illusion that the ball suddenly "disappears," hence its name. Chitose can use this as both a serve and a groundstroke. Trivia *In the musical he is potrayed by Ryuko Isogai and Masashi Ooyama. Personal Information *Best Subjects: Mathematics, History, Art *Worse Subjects: Music *Places often visited in school: Hill behind the school *Favourite Colour: Dandelion “Yellow” Color *Favourite Food: Horse meat sashimi *Favourite Movie: Ghibli Studio Anime *Favourite Book: Shougi Strategy Book *Favourite Music: Rustle sound from leaves when the wind blows *Favourite Type: Melancholy person *Place you want to go for dates: Public Park *Thing you want most now: Silver Piercing *Routine duties: Admiring stray cat while strolling around *Dislikes(/bad at): Spider *Skills outside of tennis: Just by seeing, he can identify someone’s birth order in family. *Chitose is 194cm tall and the tallest Middle Schooler in the series. Gallery Koi Danau.jpg|Koi Danau character song Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Kyushu Players Category:Shishigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Osaka Players Category:Kansai Players Category:Kumamoto Players Category:2nd Stringers Category:Doubles Specialists